


If Only This Were Real

by NofinICanGive (NothingIWontGive)



Series: If Only This Was Real [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Karkat, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humanstuck, I lied, I regret this, Im going to have watch so much gay porn, Its implied, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, No Dialogue, Theres gonna be seprate fics for the porn, This would have been done sooner if I didn't get distracted easily, Top Dave, all characters are just mentioned, cum as lube, except dave and karkat, for porns sake, im afraid of posting this on my main account, it's gonna take forever, its gonna be awkward, its only during the process of shooting, literally all of this is mentioned, porn au, previous breakup, so to the second it goes, surprising lack of porn for an au about it, the characters are out of character for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NofinICanGive
Summary: The two boys were in an interview to show off their talents. One boy looked very laid back with his shades in his hands. His coloured contacts were a beautiful blue, his naturally red eyes making the blue lean towards the violet side. The boy was in his early twenties, he was quite popular with the ladies at his college. He had been in this business for a couple of years, though he was kind to ask the other person if they really wanted to do this. This boy actually felt really awkward with what was happening.Oh, did we mention they live in the same dorm room?





	If Only This Were Real

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, don't do porn kids.  
> Its really uncomfortable for the actors and actresses. The camera angles do not allow comfort nor pleasure for anyone involved.  
> So, uh, don't do it.

_The two boys were in an interview to show off their talents. One boy looked very laid back with his shades in his hands. His coloured contacts were a beautiful blue, his naturally red eyes making the blue lean towards the violet side. The boy was in his early twenties, he was quite popular with the ladies at his college. He had been in this business for a couple of years, though he was kind to ask the other person if they really wanted to do this. This boy actually felt really awkward with what was happening._  
_The two boys went to the same college and shared the same dorm. Oh and they used to date, the boys were each other's first everything. They dated each other for a long time. They only broke up because of college. The two felt very uncomfortable with this whole situation. Now I know what your thinking, "They're competing for the same job?" I would love to say it was something as simple as that. But it's not true, the two boys were paired together for a... Wait for it... Porn Movie. Yup, there was a reason why I told you the detail of being each other first, which was when they were 16 to be exact. But that's not the point. The point is that both boys found out they were in the same business. The cool guy was greatly saddened that his small crab thought of himself as a toy. Now the tall albino dude had many issues, he didn't like sex, he never really enjoyed it. He was ashamed of doing this, he was ashamed because he felt guilty for wasting his innocence. He missed the love for the person he was fucking. The people he was usually paired up with were girls, which made it worse. He was as gay, as gay can get. He usually was paired with the girls who like it in both holes, which made him want to scream in anguish. He hated those types of girls, he hated their fake moans, their annoying voices. He just hated everything about them. What surprised him this time was that he was paired with another guy, he was glad for that. What he was not glad for was the name for the video. "Boy caught cheating" He was truly pissed at the title. He was pissed that they wanted him to pretend he had a girlfriend, who is played by his fucking twin sister none the less. Rose wasn't going to be amused at all, mostly because of her also being gayer than a rainbow._  
_He wanted to strangle the writer. He wanted to quit then and there. But he didn't because of being paired with the cute crabby boy. He knew he could actually love the crabby boy. He hoped the other would be fine with that. The tall albino dude had his bitchface on to the max. That man was looking at the interviewer like she was an obstacle. If he was straight he would have thought she was cute, maybe even sexy. But he wasn't so he was pissed off at her. He never really got her name, he just called her whore, slut, bitch, you know that kinda shit. The boy was getting more and more pissed off as the woman kept talking._  
_He dared to look at the other, who showed more irritation than the tall albino. You see the small crab boy felt the same way about sex. But it pays student loans, not like he actually wanted to fuck someone. But unlike the taller boy, he was paired with very dominant males, he was usually slapped, fucked, and bitten on the side towards abuse. He had only been paired with a girl once and that's because it was the first shoot he went to, but then again there were two, her and her "friend" He was fucking one as the other was, shall I say, unsuccessfully fucking him. Now that was the time he truly regretted life. The crab boy prayed to God every time after a shoot, although he barely believed... Being a strong atheist. But he did so anyhow. Mostly because he wanted to be forgiven for the sins he keeps doing. Not that he really believed he could be forgiven. He honestly just wanted to stop so he could have a normal college life, but he's too caught up in it now. But he was glad that he was paired with someone who he knew wouldn't hurt him, well at least not as bad as some of his other partners. He knew that the other was sweet, he loved the albino. But he was sure that the other didn't love him back, their breakup not being the calmest. The crab had mental issues at the time of them dating but damn had it gotten worse, he thought of suicide so fucking often, but all those years of acting helped hide the thoughts. The redhead was actually pretty sweet if you got to know him, but if he hated you, you would know. But then again he could just hate you all and you're just fooled by his facade._

_In all honesty, Karkat hated his job, as you would expect, porn wasn't the best sex you'll ever have, the other guys dick unexpectedly going limp in the middle of filming, more than once if I may mention. But then there are the positions, don't let us go off on that, there are very long articles about how uncomfortable the sex is and how it's not even pleasurable, how it hurts terribly. 'Porn isn't for the pleasure of the stars' is what Karkats manager would always say to him. What a bitch, manager MX is what they liked to be called, only cared about the money and let a 17-year-old become a porn star, like seriously what the actual fuck. Why would you do this? Oh, wait I already answered that, money. It's always money, some of the stars don't even get the money, like seriously, Karkat only got half of what he made, he basically relied on Dave for his money issues. Though the crab thought Dave interned for a big company, which he does by the way._

_But, as you know, Dave too was in the porn industry. His manager, on the other hand, was amazed at how Dave only needed to take the pill for erections once or (rarely) twice when he was filming. His secret? He thought about dicks and asses, seriously. It might not sound ideal but that's what it was, and it worked for him so mind your own fucking business. If it worked for the shoot then that's the end of the story. Dave never wanted to be in the porn industry. He's a college student for christ's sake. He just wanted to have a simple music career, which the industry ruined. His manager found his youtube channel. Now she links his channel in the description of the porn movies and literally everything else they produce. He just really hates that most of his followers are there because they watch his porn videos. Not because he's talented at music, knowing how to play many instruments. Not because he earned them through his normal self. Dave hates that his talent isn't rewarded, only his body. He just wanted everyone to know him for him, music and all. He wanted to earn his followers, not have them thrown at him because of his stupid decisions. So many bad decisions. Though Dave was very sure he was going to quit after this shoot. It's not as if his interning job paid bad, though it could be better. Dave could always model he was very fit, his bro making his family exercise often. His Bro was kinda neglecting otherwise, it could have been worse. Bro really did love Dirk and Dave, he was just really busy. When Dave was younger, he was raised by Dirk. Well, they raised each other. But of course the problem with Mom Lalonde and Bro, was that Bro and Mom are siblings, Bro being older by a year. Rose and Roxy were adopted by Mom, though Roxy is the twin of Dirk and Rose the twin of Dave. The two adults thought it would be easier for Bro to only raise two of the four. Not that Mom and Bro lived very far apart, they lived in the same town, the kids were still raised together. They just lived in different households. But all of that is beside the point. Dave used to love dressing up with his sisters when they got to visit each other, which was often but whatever. Dave wished they could have spent more time together, or at least lived close enough to walk there in case of an emergency. Like if Dave, or Dirk, got injured during a strife with Bro. He would have loved to be able to walk over to Rose's house to just talk too. Though he did use Pesterchum to do just that. It was how he communicated with everyone in his life, except for Bro and Dirk. He talked to Karkat through the logs, though Karkat and his friends used a slightly modified version named Trollian. Trollian used a feature that made it so it would autocorrect to the user's text to their chosen typing quirk. It was handy for the... very large group of individuals, they named themselves the trolls._

_As the two boys sat, listening to what they had to act out for the horny fucks who watched the video. They added in on what they refused to do. Dave included cheating on his list, it would feel way too real, he couldn't do it to the crab-like boy. After quite a while, they settled on what the basic "plot" was for the film. They would be playing boyfriends. There would be more than one part, it was more of a series._  
_Number one was a morning fuck, Dave would be making breakfast for the two of them. They would be using a room that was staged as a dorm room. They were both obviously college students, they would also be given college merch from a completely different college than the one they go to. Karkat was set to be dressed in a set of tight black briefs and an oversized shirt, with the colleges' logo... obviously, that was supposed to be Daves. The briefs were to show off Karkats cute ass. Dave would be set to wear loose boxers underneath a loose set of red sweat pants. Karkat would wake up, glide into their kitchen, his skin decorated in hickeys. He was to seduce Dave, get his ass ate, then this face fucked until tears were streaming down his face and there was cum shot down his throat. Dave was to then fuck Karkat on the small counter next to where he was cooking. Once that was done, Dave was supposed to plug his "boyfriends" ass with the cum still in him. It was... disturbing, to say the least. After that, Karkat would peck Daves lips, swaying his hips as he went to go get dressed. Then that section of the series would be done. They'd go home then shoot the next week, which was okay._  
_The second part of the series was only Karkat, masturbating after class. Using the plug as a dildo for most of the video, then he is supposed to use Daves cum as lube for a larger dildo. Dave couldn't lie when he got just slightly stiff from that thought. He already thought Karkat was hot, this was just torture for his dick. They were to fuck before coming to that shoot, just so Karkat had said cum inside him. Anyways, the part ended with Dave walking in just as Karkat is about to cum. That was going to take a lot of coordination. Then they would continue the third part directly after that take, Karkat was gonna be sore._  
_That's all the farther they planned. Two parts fully planned out, and the third part for them to improve. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. But who would believe that?_


End file.
